Our studies on global cerebral ischemia in rats by compression of major cardiac vessels revealed striking early changes in the nucleus reticularis thalami, which suggests a possibility that loss of inhibitory function of this GABAergic nucleus may contribute to aggravation of ischemic injury in the thalamus and in other structures. Morphological observations in this study indicate that neurons in CAl sector, cerebral cortex and thalamus can survive very long and then recover.